Jazz Tossing
by blood of the ninja
Summary: G1. Short story about bored Autobots and Jazz. R&R please.


Just a short story that I wrote one day. I hope you like it and decide to leave feedback. Or leave reviews even if you don't. I'll probably revise later.

A small yellow blur flew across the hallway from the common room to the storage area. A concerned look momentarily crossed Jazz's features as a small cheer came from the back of the common room, echoing down the halls. Jazz slowly crept to the edge of the door frame and peeked inside. Four Dinobots stood in a line against the very back wall with acoupleof Autobots on either side. A struggling Brawn was being held down by Bluestreak and the Lamborghini brothers. Slag moved to the front of the line, a large grin curled nearly to his optic as he reached for the thrashing Minibot. A silence came over the gathered audience as Slag lifted Brawn with one hand, pulled back and let the squirming Autobot soar.

"SLAAAAAGGGG!" Brawn screamed as he flew over Jazz's head into the awaiting pile of boxes.

"153 meters, 48 centimeters," Trailbreaker called back as Bumblebee stumbled out of the storage area and fell in front of the saboteur, his head lulling and an incessant beeping signaling his temporary loss of balance. The applause and adulation that followed nearly knocked Jazz to the floor next to Bumblebee.

"That's a record!" Bluestreak shouted over the cheers. That's the moment Jazz regained his composure and decided to assert himself as an officer.

"What, but the name of the Council, is going on here?" he sprang into the room to find Huffer being dragged by his feet across the room with his hands digging small grooves into the floor. When Huffer spotted Jazz terror seemed to grip the small Autobot enough to make him double his struggling and scrambling.

"Jazzman," Bluestreak smiled congenially before he noticed the dangerous frown forming on the officer's face, "We were just practicing a new battle strategy."

"I'm sure," Jazz replied skeptically. "Did Huffer, Brawn, or Bumblebee agree to this?"

"No, but Gears did. As a matter of fact, he suggested it," Bluestreak continued to grin as he put a hand on his superiors shoulder, leading him to the far corner of the room where Gears strained against his Energon bonds and cursed quietly. "We were saving him for last."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Jazz turned to the assembled Autobots, "If Prime found out, well, you know how he would feel about this kind of activity. Not to mention when Ratchet got word of how all the Minibots were damaged. There'll be no official report from me, but if you continue there will be repercussions."

He used his best authority voice as he stood between Gears and the other Autobots, knowing they wouldn't be stopped so easily. For weeks the Decepticons had made no energy raids, no big plans, taken no action whatsoever and the Autobots were becoming anxious knowing something big would happen soon. The past two weeks had been the hardest, as it was becoming more difficult for those in charge to keep control of the lower ranks. Last weekend even Hound had been causing trouble with some insubordination and back talk.

Sunstreaker snorted and stepped to the front of the crowd. His hands pulled into fists and settled them on his hips, "Are you going to stop us?"

It was the situation he feared; that one would step forward and lead the group against the self declared official, as unwilling as he was. Jazz switched strategies, hoping to point the anger and excess energy toward something else. At the very least, to convince them he was on their side.

"You know me. I'm not one to stop innocent fun," his mouth ached to continue with, 'but this was anything but innocent.' For a moment his face twitched into a grimace as he held the words back, a gesture caught by the other brother.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Sideswipe came to his brothers side, crossing his arms. "You think we're doing something wrong?"

"If throwing your fellow Autobot isn't wrong then what's right?" the words slipped out before he could alter or stop them.

"You want to know what's right? Sludge?" Sideswipe turned to the Dinobot, "Do you know what's right?"

Sludge tilted his head and emitted a low pitched groan of un-comprehension. A smile pulled across his features before Sideswipe continued, "Then let me tell you. Being stuck in the base for a month, that's not right. Throwing a superior officer into a pile of boxes over a hundred and twenty-five meters away, that's just plain fun. Doesn't that sound good Sludge?"

The Dinobot smiled wider, finally understanding what was being asked of him. His head bobbed in a nod as he stretched his arms in front of him and reached for the stunned saboteur. Jazz sprang away, just beyond the grasping hands of Sludge. He opened his mouth to protest when the Autobot brothers appeared on either side and each grabbed and arm. Sludge stumble forward; his awkward steps sent mini shockwaves through the floor. A small cheer rose out of the assembled Autobots when Sludge tightly held Jazz with both hands around the midsection and dragged him to the line on the floor. The line marked the place where the throwing took place. It was lined perfectly with the doorways.

It was no good to protest, or struggle, as the Dinobot only tightened his grip the more he wiggled. His feet left the safety of the ground as Sludge heaved the officer over his head. Jazz kicked in surprise, landing the blow on the others shoulder. The Dinobot paused for a moment, before finishing his pull back.

When he pulled back it was as though he had been shot out of Megatron's fusion cannon and into some kind of flexible wall. Jazz lifted his head after the collision to find he had landed on a very agitated Grimlock; who didn't even bother to untangle himself from Jazz, just let the smaller Autobot tumble off him.

"Me Grimlock demand to know what going on," he shouted as he stomped into the room. He glared, firstly at his Dinobots, then at those scattered around the room. Normally, he would be willing to hear excuses and join the fun, but he wasn't willing; not when he had caught a Jazz in the chest and found a room full of Autobots staring at him.

"We were just playing around, Grimlock," Bluestreak offered.

"No more playing," Grimlock snapped. "Dinobots go to quarters. We talk later. Autobots, no more tricking and hurting."

He finished with a final glare and left, stopping for a moment to lift Jazz from the floor and set him on his feet. Such a short transaction had restored order and authority to what had quickly slipped out of Jazz's hands.

He smiled at those inside the room as they released Gears and barked a laugh as the Minibot shin kicked those nearest before running out the door. The other Minibots had already scuttled to safety, leaving no option but to find other entertainment. With a tiny snap in his ankle he limped to his original destination. The door slid open as he stepped into the command center. Prowl immediately noticed the slight drag of his ankle, but ignored it.

"What took so long? We've got Decepticon activity," Prowl demanded.

"Anxious Autobots; and for once, I'd like to say 'Thank creation for Decepticon activity'."

-end-


End file.
